Burnt Ice Cream
by Armyx
Summary: When two boys decide to see who is strongest over a bet where the winner gets nothing more than ice cream, chaos ensues. OC vs OC. Collab with Bladewielder05. He does the writing. I beta/publish
1. It Was a Good Day

Blade: So...you want to start?

Armyx: Er...no...

Blade: Well...I don't want to start.

Armyx: Well...I don't either.

Blade: ...

Armyx: ...Fine, I'll start. I'm Armyx for those who are idiotic enough not to know how to read the script.

Blade: I'm a Keyblade Master, an author of this story, and the hand that has your pitiful lives. Name's Bladewielder05, Blade for short.

Armyx: No more of those kinds of intros. They're too long.

Blade: Watashi kowashite Armyx!

Armyx: What? *dangerous look in eyes*

Blade: Heh, nothing. *goes to a corner and snickers*

Armyx: Let's just get on with it.

Blade: *comes back* Okay. Own Kingdom Hearts we do not. Roxas and Ven we do own.

Ven: No, you don't, you liar!

Roxas: And speak English!

Armyx: He is speaking English.

Blade: Yoda-style.

Armyx: Moving on...Blade and I are authors of this lovely website of Fanfiction. We met, talked, argued, reviewed, and fought.

Blade: *looks at a list* Yup...that's pretty much it.

Armyx: And we decided to publish our PM-ing fights.

Blade: And we hope you enjoy it as much as we did.

Armyx: And we're still on-going.

Blade: And I'm kicking his ass.

Armyx: You are not! I am!

Blade: Yeah, right!

Armyx: We still hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoy arguing with each other.

Blade: Yeah...R&R!

* * *

It _Was _A Good Day

The four boys were just lying on the grassy hill. All seemed to be asleep. Suddenly, the boy with black-and-white hair opened his eyes. He looked over to his companions. He gave a grin, took a quiet, deep breath, and spoke up:

"My Keyblade's better."

A groan came from one of the spiky, blonde boys. He wore the Organization XIII coat.

"Blade, no more. I don't want to argue anymore!" Roxas muttered.

"Blade, leave it alone," said the tall, gangly boy with dirty blonde curly hair.

"Why not, Armyx? It was fun to argue."

"Well, it's not anymore. So just stop," said Ven. Blade gave a huff and fell back, linking his hands behind his head.

"You guys are no fun…"

"How old are you again?" Armyx asked Blade. The boy gave his friend a look.

"Fifteen. Why?"

"I see…no wonder why you're such a kid."

"Hey, just because you're older than me by, what, one year? That doesn't mean that I'm not matured enou-oh! Look! A penny!" Blade shot up like a rocket. He quickly got on all fours and seemed to pounce on something. He stood back up triumphantly. The others could see a shiny penny in his hand.

Armyx rolled his eyes, giving Roxas and Ven a "see what I mean look?" they nodded gravely.

"Hey, shut up," Blade muttered. He was examining his penny. Armyx noticed a gleam in Blade's eyes and rolled _his_ eyes.

"Want some ice cream?" Roxas finally asked. He knew that a fight could quickly commence when the two boys start teasing each other. The others nodded. The day was getting really hot. They all trudged down the hill. When they reached the ice cream stand, they all ordered the same thing.

"I want some more," Blade murmured.

"You're done all ready?" Ven asked. Blade looked confused.

"Yeah…"

"You need to stop eating food so fast," Armyx said, his sea-salt ice cream still almost in contact, except for the bitten mark.

"But it was good…"

"Geez, you sound like Sora," Roxas said. Blade stopped pouting. He looked at Roxas with dangerous eyes. He walked over to the Nobody and took the cuff of his coat.

"What…did…you…say?" Blade asked, lowly and distinctly.

"Uh…"

"NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT IDIOT!" Blade yelled in his face. Roxas yelped a quick agreement and was released. Blade started muttering darkly under his breath while Armyx and Ven stood by, laughing.

"You should have seen your face, Roxas!" Armyx laughed.

"I wished I brought a camera!" Ven held his sides. Roxas looked back at Blade.

"What?" his voice was dangerously venomous. The Nobody paled.

"Nothing."

"You still haven't told me about you and Akoluxr," Armyx said.

"Heck, why would I tell you? I've only met you on the Internet."

"Well, we've been talking together for a while…say, how about a battle?"

Blade seemed to perk up at that idea, "Battle? You and me? Loser buys more ice cream?"

"Sure," Armyx smiled.

"Okay! To the Coliseum! Away!" Blade ran over to the big building that was conveniently there. The others followed.

"My munny's on Armyx," Ven whispered.

"I'm betting on Blade," Roxas replied.

"Hurry up! I want my ice cream!" Blade shouted.

"Who said you were going to win?" Armyx shouted back. The boy didn't answer. He darted into the stadium.

When the others entered the building, they saw Blade fingering his Keyblade. The blade had split into two thin blades, one white and the other black. An Asian dragon with a pearl in it mouth snaked around it, forming the head and the handle. The symbol for yin was on the cross piece.

"Fight!" Blade cheered.

"You're right," Roxas said aside to Armyx, "Blade does act like a kid."

"I heard that!"

"Well, let's get started!" Armyx ran towards Blade. He jumped in the air, his Keyblade materializing. A simple silver blade not unlike Eraqus's, it had black and white streaks all along the handle, blade and keys. The cross piece was a black star with a white shuriken over it.

"FIRAGA!" he sent a giant ball of fire towards Blade.

* * *

Armyx: So, that's the first chapter? What did you think? And, I'm winning

Blade: I still haven't gone yet!

Armyx: Well, yes. But that means I'm winning!

Blade: *mumbles under his breath*

Armyx: What was that? Also, whilst I was doing my bit, I searched what "Watashi kowashite" means. I break you Armyx?

Blade: *snickers*

Armyx: Well, please tell us what you thought in a review, and we hope to see you all soon!

Roxas and Ven: Yeah!

Blade: Oh, I am SO going to get that ice cream!

Armyx: Whoever said it was about ice cream? *glint in his eye*

Roxas: *to Ven in a whisper* Do they actually own us?


	2. The Beginnings of the Fight

Armyx: Hello hello! We're back!

Blade: *still grumbling from last outro*

Armyx: *turns to Blade* Get over it. *Turns back to the Audience (Jeez, I sound like Tobuscus!)* The fight really begins now! So get ready!

Roxas: How much did we bet, Ven?

Ven: Uh...I dunno. Maybe I'll remember later?

Blade: *stops mumbling* Wait...you guys bet on this?

Roxas: Yeah! :D

Blade: Who did you bet on? *gives Evil Eye*

Roxas: YOU! *runs back* I BET ON YOU! D:

Ven: I bet on Armyx.

Blade: Well, I'm satisfied with you, Roxas. Ven...*hears the sound of an axe on the grinder* What did you say?

Armyx: Keep the violence to your half of the chapter, Blade! *takes axe away*

Blade: Aww...

Armyx: Ven, you better head off for a while. I don't want to see what happens at the end of this.

Ven: Gotcha! *sprints off*

Armyx: Well, please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

The Beginnings of the Fight

Blade, caught completely off-guard, moved to dodge. The giant fireball barely hit him. However, the boy still got singed. He looked at his burnt clothes in disgust. Then he turned his angry eyes on his smiling friend.

"Oh, IT'S ON, FOOL!" Blade rushed towards Armyx with his Keyblade ready for an overhand blow.

"You were too late," he smiled. Armyx raised his Keyblade to block and jumped back. "It's your move," he added, ready for the next attack.

"Who says? It's yours!" Blade casted Aeroga on himself.

"Hm…" Armyx thought for a moment. "No magic then…Except for this! MAGNERA!" he casted the spell. A huge sphere appeared, sucking up everything that isn't nailed down.

"'Ey!" Blade yelled as he was slowly being sucked into the sphere. He quickly reached out and grasped onto a random pole. "You want to play rough?" He dropped from the pole and grinds his feet into the ground. His cloak continued to flap as the spell held on. "STRIKE RAID!" Blade threw his Keyblade towards his friend.

Armyx, late in dodging, got knocked back and slides on the ground. He quickly recovers onto his feet, "Heh, nice. BLIZZAGA!" he aimed at Blade. A huge blast of mountain wind raged towards Blade.

The boy was moving slowly because of the Magnega. "AI-YAH!" Blade cried as the Blizzaga rushed towards him. "Oof!" Blade stopped for a moment. He gave a look (O.o) at his Keyblade arm, now encased in ice. "Great…" he muttered. Then his face lights up.

"HIIII-YAAAAHHH!" he slammed his arm on a nearby tree. Both the ice and the tree diminish into dust. "Better." He gives a smile. "Let's see what you got. RAGNOROK!"

"That was scary…" Roxas shuddered. "Still think Armyx is going to win?"

"Of course. Blade isn't as good as him," Ven replied. Suddenly, his hands flew up to his head. Roxas looked at his friend in surprise as he groaned in pain.

"I found them," Vanitas shouted, pointing to the two blondes. Roxas and Ven followed the raven-haired boy's line of sight to see two welcoming sights.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sora hugged both of the boys, knocking them off their seats.

"What are you guys doing here?" Xion asked. "Is that Blade?" she shaded her eyes to see better.

"Yup," Roxas replied.

"Hey…that's Armyx…what are those two doing?" Vanitas asked.

"Oh, they're fighting," Ven answered.

"I can see that, idiot. I meant why."

"Armyx challenged Blade."

"Oh no…" the five kids looked up to see Armyx got smashed by Ragnarok. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. He got up, "Heh…pretty good. But try this!" he disappears. Then he reappears in front of Blade due to his time magic. Armyx activates his Ars Arcanum and finishes the combo with Explosion.

Blade parried only the first attack. The second one, however, sent him flying back. The onlookers groaned as the boy hit a random wall. Blade immediately got up, "WHO THE HELL PUT THAT WALL THERE?"

"Er…" Ven tried to answer, but Blade ignored him.

"Eh, I hate time magic." He ran towards Armyx with the taunt: "Hope you like flying!" He jumps up in the air and unleashes the full Aerial Combo (from KHII for those unfortunate enough to not know).

"C'mon, dodge roll, don't fail me now!" Armyx yelled as he rolled past everything…except for the finisher. The onslaughter sent him flying towards the same, random wall.

Then he exploded, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? GODDAMIT!" he turned to face the wall, "DIE!" The wall blew up from Armyx's _real_ Explosion. "There. All better," he smiled. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" he charged over to Blade, who wasn't exactly paying attention, with the Sonic Blade ability ready.

"Oh, man! That was good!" Blade had laughed when Armyx collided with the wall. He was in the process of wiping away a tear when he finally notices the danger. "Sh-."

The combo sent the boy flying. Yet Blade was still laughing, "See you later! Kidding!" he whispered a spell and floated back to the ground with Graviga. "There. All better." Suddenly, he glared at the other boy, "…I hate how you use my penname against me." He waved his Keyblade, charging in with Slapshot.

"Hah!" Armyx blocked the first attack. Blade didn't give up, and had another blow coming. "Oh, sh-!" the blow knocked Armyx back. He slid a few meters away before rolling back onto his feet.

"Good effort!" he went into a defense position. "You're up!"

"I'm up?" Blade asked. "What are you talking about?" he pointed his Keyblade at Armyx. "It's your move…nope! Nevermind, it's mine! Thundaga!"

"Gotcha! DEFENSE!" Armyx activated Reflega. "Let's see what you do!"

"Um…Curaga," Blade laughed, healing himself.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR HEALING ABILITIES!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whoops, Master Xehanort is calling me. Got to go," Vanitas said, opening a portal and running through it.

"Hey, want to go and get ice cream?" Xion offered. "Sora and I are going to go with Riku and all."

"Nah, I think it's better if we stay here until those two are done," Ven replied.

"Yeah. I might lose and arm if Blade found out that I left," Roxas shuddered.

"I'M LUCKY!" Sora shouted. He grabbed Xion's hand and raced off, half-dragging, half-walking her. "BYE, GUYS!"

"…now I wish we took up the offer," Roxas muttered.

"You and me the same," Ven turned his attention back to the two boys. Armyx was pointing his Keyblade in the sky above Blade.

"ZERO GRAVIGA!"

"DODGE ROLL!" Blade countered. He dodge-rolled the spell. Then he stopped for a moment, thinking. Suddenly he pumps his fists in the air, "I AM AWESOME!"

"Okay, serious now," he disappeared. As Armyx searched for him, he reappeared in front of Armyx and smirked. He raised his Keyblade and whacked. (-_-')

"Two can play at this game!" Armyx's voice lingered. He disappeared and reappeared behind Blade, lunging at him.

Blade turned quickly, falling on his back as he did so. His Keyblade disappeared as he grabbed the other boy's wrists. He heaved Armyx back using the momentum of the lunge. Blade also sent a kick to the stomach to toss his friend in the air, "HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?"

Armyx spun through the air and stopped to point his Keyblade at Blade, "Nice try! FIRAGA!" he again launched an immense ball of fire at Blade. As Armyx fell, he stabbed his Keyblade into the ground to slow himself down, eventually stopping.

Blade shaded his eyes. Armyx started in surprise when he saw that his friend was right next to him. "Say…what were you aiming at?" Blade smirked. "BLIZZAGA!"

"DEFENSE!" Armyx quickly reacted with Reflega.

"Ah, man! Come on!" Blade groaned. He jumped away from the danger before it could damage him. "It's your move," the boy readied his Keyblade.

"You really want that? Armyx laughed. "Well then…" he disappeared behind Blade and whispered, "It's your funeral." He suddenly engaged in a combo attack from all angles, appearing almost everywhere at once. His attacks finally got through Blade's defense, knocking him upwards.

"Thunder!" Armyx added the spell to boot.

"I'm going to win," Ven said.

"Blade wouldn't give up that easily," Roxas replied.

* * *

Armyx: Hahaha! I'm still winning.

Blade: Shut up...hm...where was I again? Oh, yeah! *takes out GPS*

Armyx: Um...what's that for?

Blade: This? Oh, I stole it from my sister and now I'm using it to hunt down Senor Ventus. *changes voice into rasping* Where are you, my precious?

Armyx: Are...you...freaking kidding me? That's sounds like Lord of the Rings!

Blade: *still using voice* Exactly! *runs off, waving GPS*

Roxas: Hey, where's Blade going?

Armyx: Looking for your twin.

Roxas: My twin?

Ven: *runs towards them* ARMYX! HELP!

Roxas: Oh, him...

Blade: *runs after him* *in old voice* MEEGA NALA KWEESTA! *whips up chainsaw* *laughs like Stitch* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ven: *screams and runs in another direction*

Blade: *chases after him*

Roxas: Boy, am I glad that I bet on Blade!

Armyx: *calls after Ven* Sorry, Ven! I told Blade that he could do whatever he wanted in his half of the story...

Blade: MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!

Ven: SCREW THIS! *turns to face Blade with Keyblade* BRING IT ON!

Blade: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~_some time later~_

Armyx: Hey...where's Ven?

Blade: Heh heh heh...I need some Starbucks. One Venti Mocha Light Frappuccino with no whip cream please! *runs into nearby Starbucks, waving money*

Armyx: ...I'm not going to ask...I'm not going to ask...I'm not going to ask...

Blade: *returns*

Armyx: *grabs him by the collar* WHAT DID YOU DO TO VEN?

Blade: Dude...calm down...have some coffee...*hands him a cup*

Armyx: I'M ASKING YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO VEN?

Blade: MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!

Armyx: *groans* *releases Blade* I'm...done with you...

Blade: Here's your coffee! *almost done with his*


	3. Getting Serious…and Being CheapAsses

Blade: And here we are...once again...in this fanfiction...oh...the horror...

Armyx: Can you quit it with the monotone?

Blade: *still in monotone* No...because...we don't own...Kingdom Hearts...the horror if we did...

Roxas: Oh, hey, guys.

Blade: *changes into dangerous voice* What?

Roxas: *really scared now* U-u-uh...I-I-I just r-r-read your r-r-reviews-

Blade: WHO EVER SAID YOU COULD READ OUR REVIEWS? HUH? WHO GAVE YOU DAMN PERMISSION TO DO SUCH A STUPID THING?

Roxas: U-u-uh...

Armyx: Jeez...calm down, Blade. Now that I think about it...you're starting to cuss a lot...

Blade: Really? *thinks for a while* Huh...I only cuss when I'm really angry...

Armyx: Still, Roxas has a point, what did you do to Ven?

Blade: *glowers* That idiot?

Armyx: *rolls his eyes* Yes...that idiot...

Blade: *walks away*

Armyx: Hey! Get back here!

Blade: *comes back with chained box* Here's your little bundle of joy.

Roxas: You locked him in that? How could he breath?

Blade: *silent* *takes out crowbar* *opens it*

Ven: *pops out* FRESH AIR!

Armyx: *helps Ven get out* *glares at Blade*

Blade: *shrugs* *reaches into box* *pulls out passed-out Vanitas*

Armyx: WHAT THE HELL?

Blade: *laughs* He needed a friend in there and Vanitas just happened to piss me off as well.

Getting Serious…and Being Cheap-Asses

Before the Thunder spell hit him, Blade flipped backwards in the air, dodging it "Eh, nice try," he smirked. He glided back down, well away from his opponent. Then he rubbed his back, "Ah, man…that really hurts…" Blade turned to glare at his friend.

"Hm…you're so done for. Curaga!" Blade casted the spell on himself. "It's _your_ funeral!" he rushed towards Armyx, Berserk ability unleashed, "Just to tell you! My MP bar is really long! So I can keep this up all day!" he laughed evilly.

Armyx readied himself for the onslaught, "Well, Blade, mine has run out. That's not good news for you. Know why?" the boy looked down. When he looked back up, his eyes were darker, his hair stood on end in a spiky way, and an evil grin crossed his face.

"BECAUSE NOW I'VE JUST GONE BERSERK!" he engaged into a combo attack with Blade. His opponent laughed hysterically.

"WELL! THAT MEANS MORE FUN FOR ME!"

"They can't go on like that forever," Ven commented on the side. Roxas nodded in agreement. He pulled his legs into his chest.

"I still wish we left with Xion and Sora…"

~_two hours later~_

_With Ven and Roxas asleep…_

_Oh, Roxas is going to get it when Blade's done…_

Blade jumped back from one of Armyx's attacks. His eyes lost their berserker charge.

"Man…" he glanced back at Armyx, who's still in Berserker Mode. Suddenly, he faced the sky and he yelled, "F*CK!" Blade took out a bottle of potion and drank it, calming himself down. "Eh…let's try…no. I can't do that or else he'll know my relationship with Akokluxr…" he smiled at Armyx, "YOU HEARD NOTHING!" he changed his voice to be more dramatic, "I SUMMON FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL! Jk, I'll just use Strike Raid." He threw the Keyblade from way, way, way afar.

Armyx ran towards the Keyblade, grabbing it in midflight, "Thank you!" he charged at Blade and commenced in a never-ending combo with both Keyblades due to REALLY slow MP reload…or just never completely recharging… Blade dodged most of the attacks. However, some went through his dodges and soon blood was running down.

"Oh, good Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas was shaken away by the sudden thud of Blade's fall.

"…maybe this isn't such a good idea anymore…" Ven muttered.

"Take it!" Armyx threw Blade's Keyblade back at him. His appearance turned back to normal; his Berserker Charge had ended. "Well, that was fun," he looked at his body, "Jeez, I really need to take better care of myself!" he whispered Curaga, and lo and behold, his Berserker Charge activated again. "Ready for round 2?"

"…I hate you…" Blade got up slowly, using his Keyblade as a cane. Once he was steady, he looked at his Keyblade. He switched his gaze back on Armyx and cocked his head, "Do you know that my Keyblade has a mind of its own? And when you hit me with it, you were actually hurting yourself." Blade gave a smile, "Ryu Yin always has been picky. Want to know something else?" the dragon on his Keyblade slowly unwrapped itself. The dragon, instead of looking at Armyx, glared at his owner.

"WHAT?" Blade asked in dismay.

"Must I always save you, Blade?" he asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! You can't blame me!"

"Yes, I can. Now…about Armyx?" Ryu Yin questioned when he judged that Blade had fumed enough.

"Right," Blade smirked at his friend, "I hope you like dragons!" he pointed at Armyx and Ryu Yin flew right over.

"Really? I didn't feel a thing earlier. Dragon? HAH! Gonna take more than that to hold me back!"

"We'll see!" Ryu Yin roared.

"COME AT ME!" Armyx smiled. He reappeared behind Ryu Yin, aiming for Blade. "Peekaboo." He points his Keyblade at Blade, whilst still in berserker mode, "I SEE YOU!" then the berserker mode wears off. Blade took a swipe at him, but Armyx quickly dodged the attempted blow. He jumped out of the way as Ryu Yin sinked his claws into the ground, making a dent where he was supposed to be.

"Two foes? Twice the fun. But I guess I'll have to deal with your buddy here first, won't I? You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve." Armyx slammed his Keyblade into the ground. His shadow begins to take a 3D form. The light reveals an opposite of Armyx, with opposite Keyblades. They went back-to-back, facing Blade and Ryu Yin. "Ready or not, here we come!"

"Damn shadows…I guess I have to call in reinforcements…"

"Keep my sister out of this," Ryu Yin growled.

"Come on! Please! With Gummi Bears on top?"

"I don't even like Gummi Bears…"

"But I do! Fine! I won't call on Akoluxr and Hou-ou Yang! It'll just be us!" Blade shouted. "Bring it on!" he charged in with Sliding Dash. His guardian roared and flew towards the enemies.

"You never learn, do you?" both Armyxs' said. They both pointed their Keyblades in the air above them. "Graviga!"

The giant orb of gravity appeared, pulling the dragon off course. The two added in another spell, "STOP!", causing the dragon to freeze in time. Blade stopped his attack, gliding back away from his enemies.

"Now, isn't this fair? Two on one? I'll take that!" they both charged at Blade.

The boy strangely looked at the two calmly. Then he switched his stare on Ryu Yin, holding up his sword. "Return," he whispered. The dragon broke from the spell. He flew back and forms Blade's Keyblade again.

"Two against one, huh?" Blade smiled softly, looking strangely peaceful. He got into a defense position, "I'm ready for the onslaughter. Don't hold back."

His two opponents stopped in surprise.

"This is going to be fun," the original held up his Keyblade, casting Curaga and entering into the Berserker Charge again. "Oh, I'm looking forward to this!" he slammed his Keyblade into the ground.

"You and me both!" the double spoke, spinning his Keyblade around.

"Ready or not, here we come!" they chorused. The original Armyx sprinted into an attack whilst the doppelganger stayed back, pointing his Keyblade.

"FIRAGA!" the spell unleashed a giant fire ball, moving along side with Armyx.

"WOO!" he laughed, preparing for the combo he was going to unchain. The double stayed back, reinforcing his partner with magical support.

Blade dodged each blow of Armyx's combo, rolling, back-flipping, cart-wheeling, sliding, etc. He back-flipped a few times to put some space between his opponents.

"Come on. I thought you were better than that," he smiled. He then pointed at the doppelganger. "Kowashite!"

Armyx quickly whirled around. Somehow, Akoluxr was behind the doppelganger. Her Keyblade, Hou-ou Yang (looks just like Ryu Yin, except it had its black and white blade switched, a phoenix wrapped around, and a yang sign on the cross piece), was held up to the doppelganger's neck. He was straining to escape.

"I have many secrets. And Akoluxr is one of them," Blade drew Armyx's attention back on him, his smile still transfixed. Suddenly, the boy used Retaliating Slash.

Armyx rapidly dodged the attack while the double melded back into his shadow. "Too bad, so sad," he taunted. "But there's more than one way to skin a cat!"

Darkness engulfed Armyx. The onlookers had to cover their eyes. When it dissipated, Armyx's eyes were yellow, his hair a little darker, his clothes a different colour, and his voice deeper.

"Ah, finally free! Nice to see you actually let me out every once in a while!" he smiled evilly. "And I do believe you were in the middle of something, weren't you?" Armyx glanced at his opponents.

His voice changed back, "You don't give me enough credit, do you?"

The deeper voice announces, "No, I guess I don't." Armyx smiled and turned to Blade's allies, "I don't quarrel with you two, but get involved, and I will not show mercy." He turned back to Blade, "Now, where were we?"

"Armyx" summoned another Keyblade, a darker one. Both voices emanated, "NOW LET'S FINISH WHAT WE STARTED!" The darker Keyblade pointed towards Blade. The boy held up his Keyblade too late.

Darkness appears underneath Blade. It locked his feet in place. More darkness flowed upward, locking his hands as well. The boy struggled against the bonds, all the while glaring at his "friend".

"I believe I have yet to introduce myself. I am Irax, manifestation of the darkness inside Armyx!" the dark voice stated.

Armyx spoke in his old voice, "We made a deal some time ago. In return for his co-operation, I let him loose occasionally."

The darker one returned, "And this is one of those times!"

"You aren't the only one with secrets, Blade!" both voice emitted. He walked up to Blade, still immobile. "Now, now, what do we have here?"

Armyx turned over to Akoluxr and Hou-ou Yang, "I know what you're thinking. Don't try it." He turned back to Blade and examined his Keyblade, ignoring his Evil Eye.

"Hm. Not a bad Keyblade you have there. And I already know its allegiance. I can't change that. But I can change its form!"

"What are you talking about?" Blade shouted in frustration.

"See what I mean!" Armyx stabbed the Keyblade with his own. Hou-ou Yang shrieked in pain. "Ah, yes, I know this. So, Blade…" Armyx smiled. "What are you going to do now?"

Armyx: I love how cheery this story is! ^_^

Blade: Yeah, this is good!

Roxas: You're going to kill each other!

Ven: *still breathing in fresh air*

Vanitas: *doing the same as Ven*

Armyx: Oh, it gets better! Don't you worry!

Blade: That it does

Armyx: Oh yeah… I think I need "revenge" from your last outro…

Blade: *looks confused* What?

Armyx: *pulls out M4A1 Carbine rifle and puts on sunglasses* Let's see here… *points the rifle at Roxas*

Roxas: Uh…. What do you want to do with that?

Armyx: *pulls safety* 5, 4, 3…

Blade: As much as I love seeing Roxas in pain… RUN ROXAS RUN!

Roxas: AHHHH!

* * *

**NB: This has been done for a while, and probably could have been published sooner, but I've been lazy. And I've had exams. So sorry about the wait! **


End file.
